khreeshanfandomcom-20200214-history
Silvio Valantos
Silvio is a Corhyrian aristocrat. He a member of the Valantos family of Lyrelda, the brother of Rodrigo's father Alberto. History While his brother Alberto controlled the family and the city, Silvio focused his time and energy on the Merchant's League. Together they grew rich, until the Howlers led by Korgul attacked and destroyed their city. Silvio lost almost all of his resources and investments (which left him in significant debt to a Hazharan bank), and his nephew Rodrigo (no friend to Silvio) became the head of the family. Description Silvio is short and thin, with dark hair, tanned skin and a curled moustache. He is said to be cunning, with many allies in Corhyr. He enjoys drinking and gambling, but also has a furious temper. He is once said to have killed a man in a duel after being accused of cheating. In the Campaign With the help of the historian Yurian Darkheart, Silvio attempted to identify and appraise a selection of relics that he had managed to escape Lyrelda with. One of these was the ancient dagger Khratash, a problematic and dangerous asset. Aware that the Lords of Dust (particularly the rakshasa Ahiravan) would kill for the weapon, Silvio wrote an anonymous letter to Lannus of Ramandu's Rock offering to sell the item. Eventually the negotiations failed, and Lannus used scrying magic to track Silvio to the Raven Inn of Asora. It was too late, however, as Silvio's room had already been entered and the dagger stolen by mysterious black rakshasas. Letter to Lannus "Brother Lannus of Ramandu's Rock, we have never met, though I suppose it's possible that you might know of me by reputation. Introductions will have to wait for another time, though, I think it will serve my interests best if I remain anonymous throughout our interactions. Some time ago I acquired by chance an interesting relic, an ancient dagger carved from bone. Despite the crude choice of material, I can assure you that the weapon is of exceptional quality. It also radiates what can only be described as an aura of pure malevolence. Unfortunately I have for some time been experiencing financial difficulties, and it seemed that the dagger was of great value, so I allowed word to spread among certain circles that I was considering selling the thing. It wasn't long before I was approached by an individual who offered to pay me a hundred thousand gold pieces. I was sorely tempted, but worried that I might be playing with fire. My suspicions proved to be justified when I later discovered that the individual in question served the Lords of Dust, an organization with which I believe you are familiar. I have no desire to assist the forces of evil in any way, but I urgently require the gold. I am hoping that you might be able to solve my predicament - it would greatly ease my conscience if you were able to take the dagger off my hands, and I would only ask fifty thousand gold pieces for it. A friend." Category:Corhyrian Aristocrats Category:Humans